Tiempo en familia
by m-chan hatake uchiha
Summary: Sasuke solo queria pasar tiempo con su familia, un buen descanso después de haber estado tanto tiempo lejos.


_**Tiempo en familia**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto**_

 _ **Este fic participa del reto Vacaciones, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las HojaS**_

Cuando Naruto siendo el Séptimo Hokage le dijo:

— _Sasuke has trabajado mucho, viajando de aqui para allá, es momento de que le dediques tiempo a tu familia, tomaté unas vaciones ¿qué te parece? Te voy a dar dos semanas libres de cualquier tipo de misión, y no tienes que agradecerme teme, es necesario tanto para ti como para tu matrimonio._

La sonrisa burlona e irritante, era innecesaria, aún así lo agradecía a su manera claro está, sin decir una sola palabra ni cambiar la expresión indiferente de su rostro a diferencia de Sakura que también estaba ahí y prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos del rubio y le plantó un beso en el cachete, no fue muy grato presenciar eso, pero Sasuke comprendía la amistad que los unía a los tres y...

— _¡Qué demonios! —_ tomó del brazo a su esposa y salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

— _Tengo que ordenar mis pendientes en el hospital para que salgamos cuanto antes a la playa o a las aguas termales, ¿qué prefieres cariño? —_ se veía tan emocionada, que no se sintió con valor para decirle, el solo quería un descanso tranquilo en casa, nada de viajes cansados, ni tener que soportar más gente a su alrededor, solo él en casa con su esposa y su hija, pero al parecer no sería como él lo había pensado.

— _Adonde tu prefieras —_ intento sonar cariñoso.

— _Bueno entonces voy ahora mismo al hospital, nos vemos en casa —_ le dio un tímido beso y se alejó.

Mientras Sasuke camino a casa pensó en que nada perdía con complacer a su esposa, después de todo lo único que él deseaba era relajarse y aprovechar el tiempo con su familia, ya lo había asimilado e incluso disfruto de las risas de las mujeres de la casa mientras hacían las maletas para pasar una semana en el país de las olas, solo ellos tres. Entonces ¿Por qué ahora tenia que soportar a la copia en miniatura del Dobe de Naruto? ¿Por qué no le habían consultado? Y lo peor era que ni siquiera Sakura le había informado que su hija, su pequeña niña tenia novio — _fue unos meses después del examen chunin —_ le dijo Sakura — hay que aceptarlo _Sarada ya esta grande —_ claro se dice muy fácil, pero si apenas tenia quince años ¿Cómo entonces podía decir que ya estaba grande? Para colmo aguantar al hijo de Naruto, idéntico a su padre diciéndole …

—¡Suegro! …Ahh disculpe se me olvida que no le gusta que le diga así… yo solo le iba a preguntar si … no le molestaría que… bueno este Sarada quiere recoger mas conchas y atrás de aquellas rocas hay mas… entonces ¿podemos ir? —Sasuke hizo un gesto nada amistoso y se levanto de la manta que había tendido su esposa en la arena.

—Dejalos que vayan solos cariño, seguro ue quieren pasar un tiempo lejos de tu ojo vigilante —dijo Sakura guiñándole un ojo al chico rubio.

—Ump —fue la respuesta de Sasuke levantando una ceja.

—Gracias suegrita

El rubio corrió antes de que el pelinegro pudiera protestar. A unos cuantos metros Sarada lo esperaba y cuando llego junto a ella la tomo de la mano y caminaron por la orilla de la playa con la imagen de un perfecto atardecer de fondo. Tal vez Sakura tenia razón y su niña ya estaba creciendo, solo lamentaba no haber estado con ella para verla crecer, apenas parecia ayer cuando esa pequeña imagen de él se aferraba a su pierna y lo miraba con admiración.

—Cariño —la voz de su esposa lo sacó de sus pensamientos —tal vez ahora que los chicos se fueron, tu y yo podamos aprovechar el tiempo —un sonrojo se hizo visible en el rostro del pelinegro —otro bebé ayudaría a que no sientas tantos celos cuando Sarada y Boruto se casen ¿no crees? _—(casarse…)_

—Aún demasiado pronto para eso —Sasuke se sento de nuevo en la arena y planto un beso en los labios de su esposa —pero es una buena idea lo de aprovechar el tiempo —lentamente, el pelinegro recostó a Sakura en la arena y se posiciono sobre ella besando y acariciando la piel expuesta por el traje de baño, en definitiva esto mejoraba por mucho las malas vacaciones que estaba pasando, quien sabe, quizá y un nuevo Uchiha llegara a la familia.


End file.
